Light emitting diodes have been widely implemented as an alternative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lamps, especially for decorative light strings. Light emitting diodes have high efficiency, a long lifetime and a low cost. Christmas light strings need to operate in both an indoor and outdoor environment. As such, watertight light strings are required for safety reasons and to provide an extended lifetime.